1. Field
A dishwasher and a rack assembly therefor are disclosed herein.
2. Background Art
In general, a dishwasher is an apparatus that washes away food residue attached to dishware, such as bowls, spoons, chopsticks, and various culinary tools (hereinafter, referred to collectively as “dishware”) using a detergent and wash water. The dishwasher may include a washing tub or space having a cavity of a predetermined size. One or more rack assembly, in which dishes may be placed, may be provided and be configured to be inserted into and withdrawn from the washing tub. A wash water spraying apparatus that sprays wash water onto the dishes placed in the rack assembly is provided in the washing tub. In the dishwasher having the above structure, after the dishes are placed in the one or more rack assembly, the one or more rack assembly is pushed inside of the washing tub. Then, the wash water spraying apparatus sprays the wash water at high pressure onto the one or more rack assembly to wash the dishes using the wash water.
Among the dishes, a plurality of cutleries and culinary tools that are narrow and long may be provided in the one or more rack assembly in a line separated from each other. The cutleries may include a knife, a spoon, and a fork. The culinary tools may include a ladle, a kitchen knife, and a turner.
However, in the related art dishwasher, it is not possible to or it is very difficult to change the heights of the one or more rack assembly. Therefore, there are limitations on controlling the heights of the one or more rack assembly in accordance with the kinds of the dishes to be washed and the space efficiency of the washing tub deteriorates.